Coupler
RailCar Couplers, AlsoKnownAs Couplings are mechanical devices that join railcars so to makeup an entire train. Coupler type, track gage, brakes, clearances,... are just some of many factors that determine compatibility with other rollingstock & a specific railway. Coupler assemblies typically include the knuckle, head, shank, release, striker, yoke, follower, drawgear,... : Coupler designs generally fall into 1 of these 3 categories: * FullManual Couplers require a trainman to step between cars to manually couple+decouple mech +pneu +elec connections. * SemiAuto Couplers automaticly couple+decouple the mech connection, but require manual pneu +elec connections. * FullAuto Couplers automaticly couple+decouple all mech +pneu +elec connections. : Couplers Listed\Described\Depicted below are used worldwide on Legacy+Modern RailWays. Compatible+Like designs often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Dimensions+Ratings listed are of Nominal\Typical Components+Systems, Standards+Practices vary widely with Railway\Region\Era. : Pick any IMAGE for a LARGER view. DeadLinks MAY be revived from the WebArchive. : : Janney\AAR Couplers : Janney\AAR couplers, AlsoKnownAs APT\ARA\MCB\Knuckle\Nuck couplers, are a SemiAuto design; mechanical coupling+decoupling is automatic; any required PneumaticPipe+ElectricCable connection is seperate+manual. Inspired by the human Hand, then patented 1873~1914 by E.Janney Of USVI, the design was steadily improved thru several decades by the McConway&TorleyCo, PennsylvaniaRailRoad\PRR, MasterCarBuilders\MCB, AmericanRailwayAssoc\ARA, AmericanAssocRailways\AAR & AmericanPublicTransport\APT to become a practical reliable coupler, requiring little maintenance, durable in abusive service & extreme environments. : AAR couplers are simular to Willison couplers, but with hinged Nucks instead of locking Heads. At least one Nuck must be open for mating; as cars come together, the Nucks are pushed closed by the opposing Palm until LatchPins engage. To decouple, cars are pushed together for slack, one Pin raised via a SideLever, that Nuck opens & the cars may part. An advantage over Willisons, AAR Nucks are intentionally weaker than the Head\Shank, acting as ShearPins if overstressed to be readily replaced by trainmen; a disadvantage is Willison couplers mate without concern for Nuck closed\open position. : Janney\AARC\MCB5\Transition Couplers AARC\MCB5\Transition couplers were mandated 1893 by the US Congress to force replacing dangerous Link&Pin & unreliable MillerHookPlatform couplers, reduce injury & allow interchange across 4f708 1m435 Gage NorthAmerican railways. They have MCB5\TransitionContour, 9i250 LongHeads (measured from Horn to MateLine), 9i000 TallNucks, mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes & old L&P+MHP couplers via SplitNucks. Upto 21i TallNucks were used on stock running rough\uneven track. : NationalCo.Sharon (make.model) couplers are typical of a multitude of 1893~1914 AARC\MCB5 designs & were likely the most common choice by Lokomotive & Wagon Builders\Owners\Operators of that era, due to their reputation for reliability & longevity; many Sharon couplers remain in use as of this 2019 writing, on both Operating\Restored & Static\Museum stock. They have MCB5\TransitionContour, 9i250 LongHeads, 9i000 TallNucks & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes. : Janney\AARC\L&HD\DropHead Couplers AARC\L&HD\DropHead couplers (make.model=BECo.DropHead) are a hybrid, first conceived ~1898 by N.Gresley of Britain then produced at BuckEyeCo\USOh, for TeakCorridorCoaches. They've since been produced in the UK\EU & also used on CorridorSteamTenders, Mark1+2+3 Coaches+MultiUnits & Class59+89 Lokomotives. They have MCB5\TransitionContour, 9i250 LongHeads, 9i000 TallNucks & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes + L&H couplers via the revealed Hook with Buffers. : Janney\AARD\L&HS\SwingHead Couplers AARD\L&HS\SwingHead couplers (make.model=Krupp.SwingHead) are a hybrid, first produced ~1903 at KruppAG\Germany as an option to transition away from Link&Hook couplers; the EU transition never occurred. WilliamCookRailLtd refined the design in 1998, allowing British.66+67 Loks to serve stock with either AAR or L&H couplers. They have ARA10\GeneralDutyContour, 10i00 LongHeads, 9i000 TallNucks & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes + L&H couplers via the pivoted Hook with Buffers. : Janney\AARD\ASF3\Alliance Couplers AARD\ASF3\Alliance couplers (make.model=ASF.Model3\Alliance) were first designed ~1913 by R.Janney (son of E.Janney) & manufactured by AmericanSteelFoundries at USOh Alliance, in heated competition for the pending 1915 ARAD standard, but lost out to A.Bazeley+NaCo. R.Janney+ASF then defiantly marketed their Alliance outside NAmerica as a LessCostly LiteDuty option. They have ARA10\GeneralDutyContour, 10i00 LongHeads (shorter than AARD\ARAD\Bazeley 12i00 LongHeads), 9i000 TallNucks & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes. As various foundries worldwide (LAFHenricot, OMBES, Sable, TedRail, WCR, BradKen, RIS...) licensed +marketed +improved the design, Alliance couplers & resulting evolutions became common on both Passenger & Freight stock in Australia +Brazil +Britain +Burma +China +Cuba +Dijaboti +Ecuador +Ethiopia +India +Indonesia +Japan +Korea +Malay +NewZ +Panama +Phillipines +Saudi +SAfrica +Taiwan +Tanzania +Thai +Vietnam +Zambia +Zimbabwe... : Janney\AARD\ARAD\Bazeley Couplers AARD\ARAD\Bazeley couplers (make.model=NaCo.Bazeley) became the 1915 AARD\ARAD standard for both Freight & Passenger duty, superceding the 1893 AARC\MCB5 standard. They have ARA10\GeneralDutyContour, stronger 12i00 LongHeads, 9i000 TallNucks & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes; optonal 11i00 TallNucks were commonly provided with these couplers on Lokomotives to accomodate mounting height variations & track conditions typical of the era. : Janney\AARE\ARAE\GeneralDuty Couplers AARE\ARAE\GeneralDuty couplers became the 1932 AARE\ARAE standard for Routine Freight: BoxCars +CenterBeams +Hoppers +Flats +Gondolas +InterModals +AutoRacks +Reefers..., superceding the 1915 AARD\ARAD standard. They have ARA10A\GeneralDutyContour, 12i00 LongHeads, stronger 11i00 TallNucks, mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes & are the most common of all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB StandardCompliant couplers. : Janney\AARF\APTF\InterLock Couplers AARF\APTF\InterLock couplers, conceived in 1901 by E.Ramsay@PrattCoalCo of USAL, became the 1954 AARF standard for HazmatTank+RotaryGondola Freight Wagons & the later APTF standard for DualService=Freight+Passenger Lokomotives. They have AAR10A\InterLockContour, 12i00 LongHeads, 11i00 TallNucks, mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes, prevent decoupling\punctures in derailments, minimize slack& allow RotaryDumping of Gondola Freight wagons. : Janney\AARH\APTH\TightLock Couplers AARH\APTH\TightLock couplers evolved from the 1908 VanDorn#20 on the Hudson&Manhattan, the 1909 VanDorn#31 on the Chicago&Southern & the 1915~1927 HType by E.Henricot of Etienne Belgiumused on NMBS\SNCB stock, which were efforts to improve upon MCB5+ARAD+Alliance couplers of that era. A further improved & noticably evolved design, first used ~1928 in NorthAmerica on the NewYorkCentralRR, became the 1947 AARH\APTH standard for Passenger Loks +Wags +MultiUnits. They have AAR10A\TightLockContour, 12i00 LongHeads, 11i00 TallNucks & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes. They prevent decoupling\telescoping in derailments, minimize slack, & allow Pneumatic+Electric appliances that convert AARH couplers from SemiAuto to FullAuto operation. : Janney\AARH\L&HI\CentreBufferTransitionH Couplers AARH\L&HI\CentreBufferTransitionH couplers are a hybrid, designed & produced by EscortsCo\India, first used & developed thru the 1970s then standardized ~1980 by IndiaRailways for their gradual transition from Link&Hook to Janney\AAR couplers. They have AAR10A\TightLockContour, 12i00 LongHeads, 11i00 TallNucks & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes + L&H couplers via the pivoted ScrewLink with 0m635 Buffers. They prevent decoupling\telescoping in derailments & minimize slack. : : Link&Hook\L&H Couplers : Link&Hook couplers, AlsoKnownAs British\English\Euro\UnionInternationalChemin=UIC couplers, originated on the first railways of Britain in the early 1800s then spread across Europe. These couplers are cheap to make & functionally simple, yet dangerous to use. Despite several attempts at converting to more modern designs, L&H couplers stubbornly remain the defacto standard in the EU +NorthAfrica +Israel... : L&H3\ThreeLink Couplers L&H3\ThreeLink couplers are a FullManual design, AlsoKnownAs Loose couplers. Being the earliest Link&Hook subtype, these couplers were phased out 1968~1980 as legacy BritishRailways\BR Goods\Freight stock retired from revenue service. Stock fitted with this coupler have a drawhook connecting to basic drawgear, along with a pair of sprung buffers on each end of the car. A ThreeLink chain hangs from a Gedge\Notch in each hook shank; after 2 cars are pushed together, one of the ThreeLink chains is lifted into the opposing hook. A shunting pole can be used to manipulate the chains, which is somewhat safer than being between the buffers. This designs disadvantage is the resulting "LooseCoupling", meaning several inches of slack is inherent & must be taken up as the consist accelerates & again compressed as the consist decelerates, causing significant wear on car structures\drawgear\buffers\lading; as improved coupler designs became available, only slow Freight stock was allowed to use ThreeLink couplers. An advantage is less of the consists weight is on the lokomotive as it accelerates, thus why this coupler remained so long in use. : L&HC\CloseLink Couplers L&HC\CloseLink couplers are a FullManual design, AlsoKnownAs Instanter couplers, & small mechanical improvement over ThreeLink couplers; the chain center OvalShaped link is now replaced with a special TriAngular link, thus allowing a choice of 2 positions: LooseCoupled for shunting or CloseCoupled for mainline running. Shunting poles may be used to Connect\Disconnect\Adjust the links. : L&HF\L&HP\ScrewLink Couplers L&HF\L&HP\ScrewLink couplers are a FullManual design, used on both Goods\Freight & Passenger stock. This design is a mechanical improvement over both ThreeLink & CloseLink couplers; in essence it is a ThreeLink with an OpposingThread TurnBuckle replacing the center link; however it is more dangerous as shunting poles can not be used & trainmen must go between cars +buffers for both coupling & decoupling. : : Link&Pin\L&P Couplers Link&Pin\L&P couplers are a FullManual design that originated on NorthAmerican railways of the early 1830s. These couplers are cheap to make & functionally simple, yet dangerous to use. A combined drawbar\buffer projecting away from the railcars EndFrame allows access to a vertical pin that holds a link in place; the link extends out the end of the drawbar\buffer; as cars meet, the opposite pin is raised by the trainmans hand while his other hand guides the link into the opposing drawbar\buffer, then the pin is lowered thru the common link. Decoupling is the reverse procedure & only slightly less dangerous for a trainman. : As NorthAmerican railways expanded & became more interconnected, L&P couplers became more problematic: injury & death to trainmen due to these couplers became common as RailCars became heavier; loose Pins & Links often were missing or the wrong size. Finally in 1893 the US Congress mandated a 10+Year transition, outlawing the L&P along with other lesser coupler types of that era, & required newly developed Janney couplers (per MasterCarBuilder\MCB standards) for NorthAmerican 4f708 1m435 Gage interchange. In the years since, L&P couplers have been generally outlawed worldwide, now only seen on Preserved\Museum stock & isolated Colonial\Industry\Mine\Plantation stock. : : Scharfenberg\SCH Couplers Scharfenbergs are FullAuto couplers, first designed 1903 by K.Scharfenberg of Konigsberg Germany. AlsoKnownAs SchaKu\Dellner\Voith couplers, Scharfenbergs have become Standard\Typical worldwide on Passenger DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs... Relatively higher Cost\Complexity, need for Covers\Heaters in Dirty\Winter service, & limited DraftRatings has restricted this coupler to only very rare use on Freight\Goods stock when FullAuto\Remote coupler control is absolutely required. : As two Scharfenberg couplers come together, brakepipes mate & cocks automaticly open, & rotating covers reveal electric contacts. To uncouple, a remote release is operated from the cab. Simular though incompatible Shibata & Shinkansen couplers are standard on Japanese +Korean passenger stock. : : Willison\CAK Couplers : Willison\CAK couplers are a SemiAuto design first patented 1913 by J.Willison@NationalCastingsCo\NaCo of USOh. Intended for abusive environments, Willisons have become a world standard on Farm\Plantation +Mine\Factory Colonial\NarrowGage railways; the 050% +075% +Full size subtypes are described below. : Willison\CAK couplers operate much like Janney\AAR couplers, though with interlocking Heads instead of hinged Nucks. A Willison advantage, compared to Janneys, is they mate without concern for Nuck closed\open position; a Willison disadvantage, compared to Janneys, is they do not have breakaway Nucks & a broken Head\Shank is not easily repaired by TrainMen. : Willison\CAK0 Couplers This is the original 1913 Willison design, in a 050% size subtype, most commonly used on Farm\Plantation +Park\Tourist NarrowGage stock. : Willison\CAK1 Couplers This is the original 1913 Willison design, in a 075% size subtype, most commonly used on Farm\Plantation +Mine\Factory NarrowGage stock. : WIllison\CAK2 Couplers In 1932, after earlier Willison designs were enlarged\improved by NaCo of USOh & LAF of France, CAK2 couplers, a hydrid CAK+L&H design, were used on SNCF.141TC lokomotives & coaching stock, serving until 1970 on Paris~Nord passenger routes. Couplers of simular design have since been used for InterChange duty in EastEurope, Iran, Turkey, Russia... : WIllison\CAK3 Couplers In 1935, after another period of testing & improvement, Russia standardized the Willison\CAK3 coupler for their RZD nationwide 5f000\1m524 BroadGage railway. These couplers have a RightEar for Conversion\InterChange with legacy Link+Hook\L&H couplers. : In 1954, a new Willison\CAK3 subtype with slightly improved contour & components, became standard across Russia +FinLand +Mongolia +Ukraine +Turkey +Iran.... This subtype is typically stamped CA~3\CоветскихAвтоKuppler3 in Russian, translated SA~3\SovietAutoCoupler3 in English. Interchange adaptors are used to mate with European Link&Hook\L&H couplers instead of the older CAK3 couplers RightEar. : WIllison\CAK4 Couplers Beginning in 1961, the CAK4\CоветскихAвтоKuppling4 was codeveloped by Knorr +LAFL +Voith, for use on Russ-Euro InterChange & Unitized Goods stock. Intended for EUs LongDelayed transition from L&H couplers, however after several years of testing, this subtype failed to be accepted due to cost & compatibility issues. : WIllison\CAK5 Couplers Beginning in 1994, the Transpact\CAKv\CAK5\CоветскихAвтоKuppling5 was codeveloped by a consortium of Faiveley +DBAG +UniversityOfBerlin, for RotaryHopper, HazMat & Russ~Euro InterChange stock, being a compatible CAK +L&H hybrid. In 2010, this subtype was fitted to Siemens.ES64~DBAG.Class189 lokomotives serving Heavy Goods trains, & after sucessful testing, it has been promoted as the best option for EUs LongDelayed transition from L&H couplers. : : Refs * RailCar Couplers At OBTS Wiki * RailCar Couplers At Google * RailCar Couplers At WikiVisually * Convert Couplers At WikiVisually : : Category:Locomotive Parts Category:Steam Locomotive Principles Category:Diesel Locomotive Principles Category:Electric Train Principles Category:Encyclopedic articles